


У тьмы есть...

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [48]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	У тьмы есть...

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 1138 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** тьма/человек  
>  **Категория:** ксенофилия, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** фантастика, капелька мистики  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** у всех есть секреты…  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** имеет прямое отношение к тексту [«Безе»](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205126653.htm?oam#more3)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "У тьмы есть..."

У _тьмы_ есть глаза. Чтобы наблюдать за эволюцией мира, чтобы видеть звёзды, прятаться от солнечного света и выслеживать добычу, изучать её повадки, предпочтения, жесты и мимику. Созерцать падение империй, чужую ненависть и непрофессиональную жестокость, наматывающую внутренности невинных людей на жернова прихоти. Чтобы щуриться на пламя костров, пожаров, полыхающей геенны на месте городов. Чтобы видеть, как в _его_ честь по ступеням течёт кровь, как бьётся вырванное сердце, как преклоняют колени жрецы и жрицы.

У _тьмы_ есть разум. Чтобы мыслить, выстраивать хитроумные комбинации и получать удовольствие от действий, выходящее за банальное торжество инстинктов. Чтобы осознавать, делать выводы и просто существовать. 

У _тьмы_ есть физическая оболочка. Чтобы наслаждаться, сгущаться в подворотнях, клубиться и быть видимым. Чтобы пугать, убивать, рвать на части, дробить, душить и уничтожать. 

У _тьмы_ есть... 

Чувства?

Этот вопрос занимал разум последние несколько месяцев. Тысячелетия долгой жизни показали, что чувства есть. _Он_ был горд, когда становился главным божеством в нескольких культурах. Испытывал любопытство, азарт от славной охоты, торжество её завершения и ленивое вожделение, когда разрывал стонущих людей на части, удовлетворяя неявный зуд, некоторыми называемый возбуждением. Подчас бывал и лёгкий флёр усталости, смешивающийся с безудержной скукой в мерзкий коктейль, приняв который, _он_ уходил в глубокую спячку, чтобы открыть глаза в уже новом, незнакомом мире. 

То, что _он_ испытывал теперь, осознав себя после очередной спячки, было незнакомо. 

Нечто новое, безгранично тёплое, вынуждающее вслушиваться в скрип деревянных половиц всякий раз, когда отворялась дверь. Впрочем, не только тогда – ещё при хлопанье шкафчиков, тихом звуке шагов, шелесте страниц и даже во время приготовления пищи. Глупый мальчишка считал, что многочисленные засовы могут помешать _тьме_ выплеснуться за пределы подвала. Не переубеждая, _он_ путешествовал по дому в своё удовольствие, незримо сгущаясь в углах, наблюдая, изучая и анализируя.

Почему _он_ не убил тогда? В тот славный снежный день, когда азарт кипел в каждой молекуле _его_ тела? Зачем _он_ заглянул в эти голубые глаза, разрывая одежду прямо в том заброшенном доме, на стенах которого всё ещё дымились свежие капли крови?.. О, именно благодаря этим глазам мальчишка сохранил себе жизнь, а не украсил влажными внутренностями белые островки замёрзшей и колкой воды. 

В этих глазах не было ужаса. 

Страх? Страх, безусловно, был: колючий как лёд, яркий, поднимающий давление и делающий голубую радужку практически синей. Но того ужаса, что отнимает язык и подгибает колени, вынуждает намочить штаны и признать власть _тьмы_ не только над окружающим пространством, но и самим собой – нет. Ни капельки. Он не сдался, когда _тьма_ нависла над ним, обернув тело так плотно, что мир вокруг исчез, сжавшись до одного только кокона. Он не закричал от корёжащего ужаса, когда _тьма_ клубящимися щупальцами пробиралась под одежду, разрывая ткань с пугающей лёгкостью. Даже больше: он пытался сопротивляться, выстрелил во _тьму_ из своего забавного куска железа. Светящийся луч доставил лишь лёгкие неудобства, но не уничтожил, в очередной раз убеждая в неуязвимости. А когда первое щупальце тьмы проникло в его тело, он выронил бесполезное оружие, хватая ртом воздух. Сладко запрокидывал голову, потому что он был милосерден к нему – начал с малого, окунув щупальца в кровь остывающей рядом жертвы, и раскрывал свою новую добычу медленно, смакуя эластичность человеческого тела.

Но даже это не заставило испытывать ужас. 

Он даже умудрился получить… удовольствие? Да, именно, самое настоящее удовольствие, немного настороженное и недоверчивое, но отчаянное, жадное. Одинокое. Скрывающее грязные фантазии. 

Он думал, что это – его последние минуты жизни, а потому решил принять правила игры? Он думал, что так получится выжить, и решил пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления?.. 

_Тьма_ не знала ответа. И не собиралась его узнавать. 

_Он_ просто получил... удовольствие? Чувство удовольствия было ему знакомо, и, возможно, именно оно вынудило стелиться вслед за пошатывающимся выжившим. В первую ночь _он_ пришёл к нему прямо в спальне, сразу как погас свет настольной лампы, не дал даже суток отдыха. Окутал, пробираясь под одеяло, навис, обвил шею, руки, ноги – всё тело. Тихо, чуть слышно рассмеялся, когда человек попытался полоснуть _его_ быстро подхваченным с тумбы ножом, и вбил рвущийся крик обратно в горло. 

В эту же первую ночь, пытаясь вызвать ужас, _он_ почувствовал это странное тепло внутри каждой крупицы тьмы, из которой состоял.

Человека звали Клэр. Для _него_ все жертвы были безликими, но этот человек уже не был просто жертвой. Он выстонал своё имя, отвечая на едва слышный вопрос, и это почти заслуживало истинного уважения. Если бы, конечно, _тьма_ не была столь тщеславна. 

_Тьма_ никогда не спит. _Ему_ всё ещё было забавно наблюдать, как поутру, увидев клубящийся тёмный сгусток посреди комнаты, Клэр медленно и осторожно, аккуратно прижимаясь к стене, обошёл опасность и позорно бежал прочь, но не из дома. Вернувшись, Клэр пытался говорить, взывать, кидаться вещами. Потом, осмелев, взялся за фонарик, лучами света тесня _тьму_ прочь… 

Подыграв, _он_ оказался в подвале. Первым делом избавился от мешающихся вещей, перенеся их на чердак в один из дней, когда Клэра не было дома. Вторым – остановил ход часов, раздражающих назойливым тиканьем. Третьим – ограбил все запасы в мило обставленной кухне, поглощая органическую еду с наибольшей калорийностью. После столь насыщенного времяпрепровождения даже _тьме_ необходимо было восполнить силы. 

Посыл был понят и принят к сведению. Но не сразу. Поставив на подвале замки, несколько дней Клэр отрицал появление нового жителя в своём доме. Искал способы борьбы, избавления, но от _тьмы_ не могло существовать защиты. Что может защитить от того, чего страшится сам свет? От того, что может поглотить мир, если захочет? От того, что древнее этого мира?..

 _Тьма_ сама напомнила о себе, когда устала ждать.

В тот вечер _он_ снял замки, со вкусом и неторопливостью выкрутив каждый шуруп изнутри. Это должно было показать всю бессмысленность попытки удержать первозданный ужас каким-то железом. _Он_ настиг Клэра в душе, когда тот был особенно беззащитен и обнажён. Вытек вместе с водой, затмевая собой сияние ламп, обвил, накрывая плечи и тело подобно самой плотной ткани. _Он_ хотел увидеть ужас, но в очередной раз получил лишь вспышку гнева, сдобренную последовавшим теплом удовольствия. Удовольствия, не имевшего ничего общего с калориями.

Это весьма интриговало, практически бросало вызов… и _тьма_ предложила игру. Вписала её в мысли, не желая тратить энергию на создание голоса.

 _Он_ сказал, что будет ждать Клэра. Если когда-нибудь Клэр вновь позволит себе задержаться, это будет стоить кому-то жизни. И никакие засовы, никакие двери не удержат _тьму_ в подвале.

Клэр понял _его_. Каждый замок вернулся на своё место, создавая иллюзию спокойствия, но теперь скорее защищал редких гостей от случайного знакомства с _тьмой_. Впрочем, таковые и не задерживались, ощущая затылком холодный взгляд. Они умели испытывать ужас, как испытывали его те, кто остался в прошлом.

Когда-то в _его_ честь возводили величественные храмы. _Ему_ служили тысячи людей, творили и убивали с одним из сотен _его_ имён на губах. _Ему_ подносили дары, чужие жизни, красивых девственниц и юношей, рыдающих от одного _его_ взгляда. Но это всё было не тем... не той теплотой. 

Не тем подношением.

Поднимая тарелочку с невесомым безе, слизывая облачка лакомства одно за другим, расщепляя тьмой на первозданные атомы, чтобы впитать в себя, а после – привлекая ближе робко подрагивающего человека, оглаживая его тело, _он_ был совершенно уверен: да, у _тьмы_ есть чувства.

 _Он_ совершенно точно любит сладкое. 

Во всех проявлениях.


End file.
